User talk:TimeMaster
Tel Loiryn 20:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) SORRY FOR THAT SOME OTHER USER ATTACKED ME ABOUT ME ENGLISH AND WELL JUSTI STARTED SPAMING . I WILL NOT BOYCOTT WIKIA :Oh. . . Tel did that? Why would an Admin do that. Well, I do see that she did. Anyway, thanks for stopping again. Also, can you turn of cap locks and sign your posts with four tildes (~)? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think Tel Loiryn is a she. I'm not sure but something about Tel seems female. United Planets 17:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok. That's nice to know. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) wait did a say pc a have laptop Wow, that incident with LordofA was interesting ;) Tel Loiryn 17:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, indeed. But, supposedly it was because you insulted him about English. Though I'm not sure about that. . . Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 18:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) You should be because it was. LordOFawesome 15:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by that? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Just because it was.--LordOFawesome 20:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::You mean that Tel Loiryn made you angry, so you replaced pages with that image of a scribble, that I re-uploaded as "LordOFAwesome is an Vandal?" Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty much, yeah, but I forgive her now. Well, really, that scribble thing is my flag on many things. --LordOFawesome 20:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, but how does a scribble mean something? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, really it is not meant to mean anything. :::::::Oh. I'll revert it, then. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Ahh what do you mean by that? I mean changing it back to the scribble. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) My PC is being hacked by someone any advice? --LordOFawesome 21:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :You should unplug your PC, since that disconnects is from every thing, plus the power. Wait five minutes or so, then replug and try to get some Anti-Spyware software. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Wait did I say PC? Sorry I have laptop. ::Then, just disconnect from the internet and then reconnect and get Anti-Spyware Software. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 22:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edit Thanks for the edit on The Net. I forgot to add such a subculture there. Ldude893 04:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC) leave the flag along man --LordOFawesome 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC)change my flag back now!!!!!--LordOFawesome 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :You wanted the spammy scribble you uploaded?!?! Are you sure?!?!?! Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) --LordOFawesome 17:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC)yes i do--LordOFawesome 17:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I'll revert it, but why do you want it? I want to have a PNG without any artifacts. . . Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) --LordOFawesome 17:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC)yes--LordOFawesome 17:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Diana Um.... you can't add planets to the solar system. Future World is an exact replica of the real world and Diana doesn't exist. United Planets 19:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Really? Can you give me a quote from the rules? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Or do you just not want me to do a new planet in the solar system. . ? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Basic Rule #1. "No new landmasses." This would include everything within Earth and outside of it. If you want, you can research planets discovered by astronomers and find one that has potential to be Earth-like. There were rumors that the Alpha Centauri star system may contain an Earth-like planet. But in reality, Diana does not exist which means it cannot in Future World. United Planets 19:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :The majority of constructed worlds are new landmasses, though. ??? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::And I looked at , and I don't see any rule about that. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) LOL, you're looking at the wrong rules and adding your world to the wrong pages. You're trying to add your planet to Inhabited Worlds, which is a Future World page. The rules of Future World can be seen here. :Ok, then I will take it off. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Technology As it states in the rules, certain technologies may be used which includes advanced robotics. Everett is not the only nation with droids and I am stopping no one from having them or any other technology within reason. The Taiping Empire has droids and robotics. So does the New Japanese Empire and the United States. Even in the real world, we aren't far off from such technologies if you believe in all the conspiracy theories that exist. As a believer I know that the U.S. government possesses UFO technology and has reverse engineered it and used it in experimental air craft. Anyway, I am not stopping you or anyone else from having technology. Some of the players have decided not to use it, like Zulkavita, while others like myself and the Taiping Empire use it openly and frequently. United Planets 21:02, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok. It seems like no other country has them, so I will add them to mine. Is Quantum Technology and Nanorobotics allowed? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know what Quantum technology is, so if you explain it a little I'll give an answer. Everett possesses nanobot technology and uses it in the EDS system. If I remember correctly, the U.S. in reality also possesses nanobot technology. United Planets 21:20, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Quantum technology is the study of warp portals and fast travel using the universe. It will be in study and only partially working. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:38, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Both the Union of Everett, United Kingdom and the Taiping Empire have and use fully functional hyperdrive systems on space craft. Everett just recently discovered wormhole travel by error on it's [[Project Tractus | Liberty space craft's]] fusion engine system. The Japanese Empire might also have the technology but it has never been confirmed. Also see Everetti Space Program and Taiping Space Program for more info. United Planets 21:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Quantum Technology is the next step up, is that ok? Like as in intergalactic fast travel, and wormhole travel.